Episode of the Sinned Rose
by danaXD
Summary: As soon as Amu finished singing, she opened her eyes to see a dull, emotionless statue in front of her. After a few moments, Amu realized that the statue was her mom. She burst in to tears, never stopping, like a waterfall. She didn't want to see the statue, so she ran out of her house and cried next to a tree. READ TO FIND OUT :)
1. Chapter 1

SORRY IF ITS SIMILAR TO MY OTHER STORY! I JUST WANTED TO CHANGE IT... a lot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: When She Learned **

AGE OF SIX

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled a six year-old girl from her room. "I wrote a song!" she yelled again. If you were wondering, the girl's name is Julie and her mom is a professional singer.

"Coming! Just let me get the camera," replied her mom. Her mom was so happy that the moment her daughter sings for the first time was happening.

"Mommy! Hurry up!" whined Amu, who was getting impatient.

"Ok, I'm here! You can sing now," exclaimed her mom.

"Here I go!" stated Amu, who closed her eyes and sang (Just Imagine Any Song Here). As soon as Amu finished singing, she opened her eyes to see a dull, emotionless statue in front of her. After a few moments, Amu realized that the statue was her mom. She burst in to tears, never stopping, like a waterfall. She didn't want to see the statue, so she ran out of her house and cried next to a tree. CRACK! Julie froze and heard someone laugh. She turned around to see a man with an evil look behind his glasses. "Who a-a-are you?" stuttered Amu, her voice trembled in fear.

"Who am I, you ask? I think it's a little too early for me to tell you." Stated the man, "I go around searching for people who have powers and I keep them away from the outside world." Julie took a while to respond.

"P-powers?" asked Amu, still trying to understand as a six year old.

"Yes, powers! You have the power to turn people to stone by singing," replied the man. Amu's eyes were wide open.

"You m-m-mean . . . I did that?" whispered Amu, who was terrified of herself.

"Who else?" asked the man.

"You," she murmured, looking away so he wouldn't hear. It didn't work, though. He heard that one, simple word that came out of her mouth. He tightly grasped her tiny, left ear and pulled it.

"You really need to get used to my ways," bellowed the man, "and get used to it fast!" As soon as he let go, she scuttled away from him in horror. She didn't understand anything that was happening. Why didn't she know she had powers? Why did it make people then to rock? How can she turn her mom back to the beautiful _human _she was? Most of all, why did this man keep people with powers away from the outside world?

"Wait, does he have powers?" thought Amu to herself. It was all too much for this little girl to handle.

The man interrupted her thoughts, "I will be your guardian now since both, your mom and dad, are no longer here."

"How did you know?" she whispered, as her face darkened.

"Huh?" questioned the man.

"How did you know my daddy died?" asked Amu. Her face stared straight at the ground below her feet. She barely remembered her dad and really never wanted to.

"That question was uncalled for, really. I know things about you that even you, yourself, don't know. I won't tell how or why. That's something you shouldn't know." He responded, "It's also something I wouldn't stick my nose in." His calm, emotionless face quickly turned into a serious and scary glare.

"O-ok then," she stuttered, which made it even more obvious she was frightened, if she wasn't already. His lifeless image returned and she began to relax.

"Just think of me as your new dad." He grinned. She didn't smile. She didn't refuse. She just stood there frozen like ice with her eyes open wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! This is the boring chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: When She Understood**

AGE OF SEVEN

Amu walked out of his office with another one of his annoying assignments that 'helped the world'. It's been a year since he had taken her in, though she refused to call him 'dad'. She secretly disliked him. Wait, not strong enough. She strongly _hated_ him. When she first came to his so-called house, she thought he was going to give her a happy life. She completely underestimated this statement.

She was forced to work under his command in his faculty with other 'workers' that had powers. She realized that he cared more about an ant than one of the 'workers'. To him, they were just tools for him to gain power. None of the 'workers' know why. Based on the 'workers' powers', they would get different jobs – not any jobs; Amu had to use her power in basically kill who he felt like killing. The 'workers' had ages that ranged from four to seventy. The 'workers' could _never_ interact with each other and if they did, then they didn't exist anymore. Julie never found out the name of the man who continued the suffering she created. She never found out how to turn her mother back or why it happened. When she was told to kill someone and she didn't, she would be scolded harshly. The more it happened, the more inhuman and savage he man seemed.

She kept wondering how to get rid of this deadly power she had. She secretly cried herself to bed at night, afraid that it would get worse. She hit herself to awaken in the mornings that she never wanted. Most of all, she missed her mom to work through the long day. Why did this have to happen to her? What did the other 'workers' think about this? These questions kept roaming her mind. She opened her room door and walked in. Her soft bed called on her, so she lied on the soft bed. Her muscles relaxed from the aches she had to deal with during the assignment. She closed her eyes and allowed the cold, icy air to brush against her face. "Well, it's time to finish my job," she complained as she got up from the soft bed and headed back out. "Why can't life be simple pleasure?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When She Cried**

AGE OF EIGHT

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I'll do better tomorrow, promise!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" the man shouted, "You can't sleep until you've killed that girl! I expected more in a child that I've taken perfect care of for that past two years!" With that, he threw her out of the building and locked the door.

"More work," she thought, clearly annoyed. She walked away from the building and continued what she was told. It was about eight o'clock and the sun had already set. The person she had to kill this time was a 'worker' that ran away. She really didn't want to kill a person who understood what she felt and where she'd been. She had started to walk into the forest that surrounded the building.

She had been walking for about two hours and _still_ couldn't find the person she was looking for. The man had given her a picture of the person: a girl with violet eyes and blonde hair. She was really pretty in Amu's opinion. She wondered if the man would ever have to do the same to find her – giving a 'worker' a picture of her: a girl with gold eyes and pink hair, and commanding them to find her. She wondered if she would get caught and killed.

"Oh course not!" she thought, giggly at the image in her head. "I could paralyze the **whole entire world** before even letting them lay a finger on me!" She stopped and her face darkened – did she really want to _be_ the reason that the world would be destroyed? "I would never do that!" She exclaimed, talking to herself, "would I?" She seemed to lack hope in herself and her future. CRACK! She turned in response to the stimulus that startled her. That 'crack' reminded her of when she first met that savage man! Meanwhile, she saw nothing but a rabbit. She sighed, "I really need to get some sleep soon."

Painful, she continued for what seemed as decades. The seven skies were darker than a black hole and seem as if it would suck up her galaxy. She had a really difficult time keeping her eyes wide enough to see . She dragged her feet – pulling them along the road – and then stopped at a small tree to relax a little. "This is so hard!" whined the eight year-old, as moon and stars stared at her. It was as if the stars were making fun of her aggravating life. It was as if the moon understood all the pain she had to go through.

In the distance nearby, she heard soft, quick breathes being taken by a person behind a bush. Amu unveiled the person that was behind the bush: the girl she was looking for. "What's your name?" questioned Amu, in a soft calm voice to make sure not to frighten her.

"U-utau Hoshina **( sorry cant spell )**, what's yours?" asked the girl, now known as Utau.

"My name is Amu Hinamori. You may call be Amu," she replied, "I hope you're alright. You seem tired. Here, let me help." Amu lent her hand to help her get up. She slapped it away and scooted away.

"Amu is a girl I've heard of before. She can turn people to stone by singing. If you're here to kill me, please go away. I don't want to die and I want to see my mommy again!" Lea looked like she was going to cry. She was scared, and not just anything – scared of Amu. Julie just brushed that thought away, even if it pained her.

"How old are you, Utau?" inquired Amu.

"Don't say my n-name! O-oh, I'm s-six," Utau stuttered. It was just what Amu thought: they had a lot in common.

"Is it your first year working for that man?" insisted Amu, again. Utau nodded – letting her body say "yes". "So what's your power?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me about yourself!" Utau demanded stubbornly. Amu sighed and sat down beside the tiny, yet beautiful girl.

"I came here when I was six, as well. At first, I wanted to run away like you did, but I couldn't because he guarded my room like a giant wall. Now, I know that it only makes it worse if you go against his orders." Said Amu, "I already knew that I would never be a normal girl."

Lea looked at her sadly and smiled, "You'll always be a normal girl to me."

"So?" Questioned Amu, "are you planning to tell me anytime soon?"

"Well, I would say my power is pretty useless…" said Utau.

"I don't care," was Amu's reply.

"My power is," began Utau, "the ability to change my eye color at will." Amu looked at the picture that was in her pocket – a girl with violet eyes – she looked up – a girl with green eyes.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Amu. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly as the sun started to come up.

"Really? You think? That's the first time someone said that to me!" giggled Utau.

"Come on! Let's go!" commanded Amu.

"What?! Weren't you supposed to kill me like he told you to?" inquired Utau. She was supposed to be dead by now, but Amu seemed to like Utau; she considered Utau her first friend.

"Yeah, but I don't want to. I'm sure he might forgive you if you apologize," suggested Amu.

"Maybe he will," responded Utau and they smiled. The sun rose as they started to walk along the red soil. After returning to the faculty building, the two went to speak with the man. "Please forgive my actions, sir" begged Utau. The man only ignored her and looked at Amu.

"Didn't I tell you to kill **it**?! Amu, you clearly know what I demanded! Now, because of you, I have to get _my _hands dirty!" he bellowed, slapping Amu as she fell to the floor.

"STOP IT!" screamed Utau, before the man grabbed her hair. "Stop, please.." she cried. The man didn't care about what she wanted or what she said. He wanted her_ dead_ and that was what he was getting.

He pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Utau in the neck – crying – and tossed her at Amu. Amu's eyes widened as she stared at the lifeless body of Utau. "I like flowers – roses to be exact – blue ones. I've n-never seen one before." Those were her last words.

"That wasn't that hard, now was it?" the man grinned, walking away – leaving Amu all alone once more. Her tears spilled on top of the bloody floor.

"This was all my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: When She Grieved**

AGE OF NINE

It's been one whole year since then. One exact year. It was the day she died: February tenth. Amu finished her assignments early so she could visit her grave. She never smiled since then; all she did was show an emotionless face filled with hidden grief. That girl had shown her the world through a different perspective.

At first, she was observed at the world through a looking glass, worrying over every little detail. If she saw a color outside of its line, learned that you can always make the best out of everything. She let all her muscles relax as if she were _loosening_ a violin string because it sounded too sharp. Now, she hated the world – nothing was good. No, _she strongly __**despised**__ the universe._

As she arrived at the cemetery, she began to cry. Tears spilled, no, _poured_ on the ground as she was walking to her grave. Upon arriving, she began to wipe away her tears, knowing that her friend would be disappointed to see her in such a way. She planted the only flower she had beside her grave. It was a blue rose – her favorite flower – and it took her forever to find this rare beauty.

Amu kept avoiding eye contact with the words on the grave. She didn't want to remember what happened that morning. She didn't want to remember _anything_. She looked up at the sun, accidentally reading the words on the grave. They read:

**R.I.P **

**Utau Hoshina**

**December 5, 2000 - November 27, 2007**

**A Hideous Creature Who Disobeyed What She Was Told**

Amu hated that last line. It was obvious that the man – who, not to mention, killed her – decided what should be carved on the grave. Amu felt as though it would have been better if Utau didn't even have a grave. The grave was made out of an old, gray rock that was carved into the shape of an angel. Julie always wondered why that **harsh** **man **would make it like that – he killed her, says she's a 'hideous creature**, **then makes her grave in the form of an angel?

"Utau…you know, your seventh birthday is coming soon. I'll bring you another rose then, since you like them so much. You know the strange thing about beauty…it always wilts and dies. I guess that means you were beautiful. I still think you are – you're an angel to me. I really miss you; do you miss me?"

In the distance, you could hear Utau reply, "Yes" as her beautiful voice echoed in the wind before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: When She Answered**

AGE OF TEN

"Amu, please report to my office now!" ordered the man over the speakers – which were everywhere in the building.

"Just great…what does he want this time?!" thought Amu as she sighed. She angrily headed out of the room – obviously pissed. "Just when I was going to relax…" She greatly disliked meeting and/or speaking with that man. "He expects me to listen to all his orders for no reason! The least he could do is tell me his name!"

As she rushed across the hall, she noticed that all the other 'workers' avoided eye contact and stepped away from her when she got closer. They stepped back when she was only a yard or two away. She pretended not to care – they were afraid of her – but she really did care – she was even afraid of herself. Then she thought of something important: Why didn't she turn to stone when she petrified others?

"Welcome, Lady H-hinamori," stuttered Nadeshiko, a 'worker' who uses her power to clean his office, "the master would like to see you." Nadeshiko was always in the office, so she knew exactly every room in this office. Well, it was a really big, rather large, office.

"Some master…" murmured Amu, as she began walking to the room the 'master' was in.

The man smiled as she entered, "Amu! It has been a while since I last say you!"

"You mean this morning? I think I've seen you enough!" replied Amu coldly.

"That was mean, Amu…" pouted the man.

"It was meant to be," said Amu.

"Anyway," continued the man seriously, "did you finish all your assignments?"

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Well, if you don't remember, today, you have your ability test. Shall we begin?" he inquired and reminded. Amu didn't think he was capable of doing both at the same time.

"I apologize for forgetting. What should I do?" questioned Amu.

"A simple question with a simple answer: petrify this person. His name is Tadase," he pointed to a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes – tied to a chair. Amu walked closer to the guy.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" he yelled and struggled to get out. She pitied him, but had to listen to the man.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing she said before singing and paralyzing the guy. After she finished doing so, she looked at the man and said, "I'm done."

"Nadeshiko, come here! I need you to dispose of this!" he ordered Nadeshiko. She did as she was told and left.

"Can I leave now?" Amu questioned.

"No," he replied, "I need to talk to you about that incident that happened two years ago." She froze; he was talking about Utau. "When I was going to kill her, why didn't you petrify me?" he asked.

"I was a-afraid of p-petrifying Utau, that's all!" she stuttered.

"Oh, okay. You can go now," he said.

"Wait, I want to ask something," she interrupted, "Why did you make her grave in the shape of an angel?"

"I did that for you, nothing more," he answered, "Anything else?"

"Yes, what's your name?" inquired Amu. All this time she called him 'that man' or 'master'.

He bellowed angrily, "That has nothing to do with you, Amu!" She frowned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: When She Obeyed **

AGE OF FOURTEEN

"Did you find him?" questioned the man, who is yet unknown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. I will continue to look through the night as ordered," obeyed Amu.

"Oh, I'm glad you finally learned the lesson! It feels so great when people listen to you and it will feel even better, sooner or later!" exclaimed the man, "Take this knife. It should help!"

"I should be going now," said Amu, walking away. She didn't find the person she was looking for – having the whole day to find him. She walked toward the forest and away from the building. "Come to think of it, I've never been past the forest in, what, eight years," she thought, "I wonder what's new!" She thought of checking, but soon shrugged it off as she was walking. Those who do such a thing were usually the people she killed.

As she was walking, she heard the sound of a person breathing. It was the same as when she met Lea. She ignored that, afraid the same thing could repeat itself in a never ending cycle. Meanwhile, leaning beside a tree, a boy with golden hair and teal eyes noticed she was coming. He seemed completely confident of himself, not willing to back away. Julie walked up to that calm boy.

"My name is Amu Hinamori," she stated, "Tell me your name before you cease to exist!"

"Oh my, someone's got attitude. Anyway, my name's Ikuto, but call me Iku~koi. Maybe, we could make a good couple!" laughed Ikuto.

Amu blushed a deep, crimson red. "Look, I **only **came here to _kill_ you!" argued Amu, obviously embarrassed.

"You want to kill me, huh? I wonder how!" he teased, grinning at the sight of her reaction.

"If y-you have n-nothing else to say, then let me do my w-work! I have s-some business to f-finish!" she shouted, stuttering.

"Oh really? What kind?" he inquired, sounding interested.

"STOP MAKING EVERYTHING I SAY SOUND DIRTY!" she yelled, completely red in the face. Ikuto just chuckled.

"So, _Amu_, aren't you going to continue?" he asked, stretching her name. She blushed and ignored the question as she began to sing.

When she completed the song, she opened her eyes to see the boy still as human.

"Has anyone told you that you sing amazingly well? I guess not because no one got this far," he teased. She didn't hear him. She was still shocked. Her eyes filled with trauma and suffering. They were opened wide and trembling with fear.

"No," she whispered, "This can't be happening! I need to kill you! I can't have that man do the same to you! I can't go through that again! Utau…what should I do?!" She was afraid, worried, and traumatized.

"Utau! My sister! What happened to her!?" he demanded an answer.

She looked at him, still shaking, "That man, he killed her six years ago…Utau." She started to cry, " It was all my fault, all mine!" She grabbed the knife from her pocket, "I can't let it happen to you! I can't!" She tried to stab him, but she missed – harming the tree behind him instead. She continued to try, missing every time. "Why wouldn't you listen?!" she cried.

"Because I can't," he replied, right before she collapsed in lack of rest for the night.

"Goodnight for today, Amu!" Utau's voice whispered in the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: When She Was A Little Piggy**

AGE OF FOURTEEN

"Huh…?" Amu opened her eyes, being woken up by the light of day. She got up, noticing that she was on a boy's lap. It took her a while to process and remember what happened the night before. At first, the world was completely silent. As soon as she realized what happened….. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" she yelled, blushing - getting off of the boy. She was shocked that she didn't wake him. "This guy must be Iku-koi ….no, wait, I think I'll call him Ikuto!" she thought, remembering what he said yesterday. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, still blushing.

"You know, princess, it's still too early in the morning to have those thoughts of yours," teased Ikuto, shocking her.

She blushed, "My thoughts are completely fine, thank you very much!" He got up, carefully picking up the knife – putting it in his pocket – before he began to stretch.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say," he yawned, "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!"

"WHAT?! Why would **I** go with **you?!**" she screeched.

He only looked at her and said, "Look, I know your embarrassed and all, but I'm hungry." Amu refused to go with him, but ended up being dragged away.

"Where are you expecting to find food in this forest, idiot?" she asked, trying to sound smarter than him.

"**We're** not going to find food in the forest. **We're** getting food from the city!" he replied.

"Wait…THE CITY! Really?!" she exclaimed, happily – she even forgot to tell him to stop saying '**we**'.

He glared at her, "Yeah, the city! You sound like you've never seen it before."

"I never have!" she responded, "I've been here the whole time, basically, but please let me go with you!" Her eyes sparkled with delightful desire.

"Fine, but you have to stay with me the **_whole_**time." He smiled - more like grinned mischievously. She wasn't listening, thanks to the excitement that rushed to her head.

"Of course, whatever you want!" she twirled gladly. Then, she stopped, realizing that she had no money! She imagined all the wonderful things she could have been able to buy.

She stared at Ikuto, sadly, "I don't have any money, so can you buy me what I want?"

At first, he said, "No!" After listening to her pouting along the way, he finally gave in, but he put a limit on how much she could buy.

Her eyes sparkled, "Yay! Finally! Everything I've ever wanted!" Ikuto listened to her talk about how amazing it would be.

"Hey! What kind of stuff do you like?" he questioned, wanting to know if this little piggy had any desperate desires.

"Me? I love chocolate and cute things, except dogs, they scare me! I adore pandas! I also like art and music. Let's see… I like books, too! My favorite thing would be – I guess I never thought of that. Oh, what about Utau," she smiled.

Ikuto's face darkened. "Let's go!" he said, walking away.

"Oh, sorry! You did mention her being your sister," apologized Julie, grabbing on to his – only to be slapped away. His had accidentally hit her face.

"Sorry!" he said as he grabbed her hand again and continued walking. After a while, Ikuto seemed to have forgotten about the mention of his sister.

"Hey, kid! I see that I'm already on your favorites list," he grinned. This little piggy seemed very confused, before realizing that they were still holding hands.

She glowed (red, of course), "YOU ARE NOT ON MY FAVORITES LIST, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! ALSO, I'M NOT A KID!"

He chuckled, and then pointed to the horizon, "Look!" Amu stared at where he pointed.

"What's that?" she asked, obviously never seeing it before.

"You're such a dense person, you know that? It's what we came here for! It's the city, idiot!" he explained, "This little piggy needs to go out more often, but with me, of course!" As usual, she takes a while to process the information.

Her cheeks burned, "WHY YOU!" Then, she slapped him.

"So you don't care about the city, do you?" he asked, rubbing his cheek – now as red as Amu's.

"The city? WHAT!? THE CITY!" she exclaimed, running off into the distance.

Ikuto followed behind, "My ears hurt!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: When She Explored **

AGE OF FOURTEEN

"Oh my Goodness!" squealed Amu, "A violin! I've never seen one before! Can I get it? PLEASE!"

"I think you got enough for one day! In case you didn't notice, I'm carrying about five bags of stuffed animals, ten bags of art supplies, and twelve bags of books!" complained Ikuto, who was basically crawling.

"Please! This is the LAST thing for today!" she begged.

"Fine, but it's getting dark and we need to go to my place," sighed Rome. Along the way, Ikuto explained to Amu that he inherited his parents' money and house. The two paid for the violin and left the store.

"The city is so awesome!" twirled Amu, "What else have I been missing all my life?"

"Me," teased Ikuto. She just blushed. She had really enjoyed herself for the past hour or two. As they walked toward their destination, they past a fast-food restaurant. Amu's stomach growled and so did Ikuto's.

"Let's go eat! I'm starved," said Ikuto. Amu followed along – being just as hungry – and looked at the menu. It was a typical menu: cheeseburgers, fries, nuggets, salads, and ice cream. After reading the menu again, they both decided what they wanted to eat.

"What would you like to eat today?" asked the worker, taking orders.

"One cheeseburger, some fries, and a Sprite, please!" they requested at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed/smirked. The worker smiled and did his work as the two waited.

"This stuff is so awesome!" smiled Amu, admiring the food.

"Let me guess, this is the first time you had a cheeseburger?" asked Ikuto sarcastically.

Amu nodded, "I usually have rice, some vegetables, and chicken. Sometimes, I find sweets, but not often."

"Must have been a painful life!" he responded.

After the two finished eating, and they headed to Ikuto's house. During the walk, Amu talked about how awesome the city was. She stopped to admire a mansion along the way and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" asked Ikuto, completely confused.

"To your house, why?" she replied, also confused.

Ikuto laughed, "This _is my _house!" After a few moments of silence, Amu broke the peace.

"WHAT THE!" she yelled, shocked.

"My ears already hurt enough, woman!" he complained, obviously pissed. As the two teens argued, two other people were talking in the sidelines.

"Live while you still can," said the boy, grinning.

"That's a little cliché, don't you think so, Nagishiko," replied the girl.

"I know, Nadishiko, but still, it's fun to say," sighed the boy. Those two weren't the only ones hiding in the shadows.

"Looks like there is competition," smiled Utau.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: When She Remebered**

AGE OF FOURTEEN

"Wow…," said Amu, surprised, "Your house is awazing!" She looked around the house, but she wasn't completely starstruck by it. It reminded her about the mainson she lived in with her mom when she was six. As soon as she saw the broken crystal on the chandler, it reminded her about when she was small.

_ "Amu, what did you do this time?" asked Midori, her mom, responding to the crash she heard._

_ Amu innocently replied, "I was playing with my ball and it hit that thing. I'm sorry!" Being a young child, she didn't know what a chandler was._

_ "It's ok, Amu-chan. Also, that thing is called a chandler," informed Midori, pointing to the chandler._

_ "A c-chandler?" repeated Amu. Her mom simlply smiled._

"So… what do you think?" inquired Ikuto, using a smile as a mask.

She giggled, "It's beautiful, must I say so myself!" Amu, on the other hand, had a different kind of mask on. This mask hid her grief, her sorrow, and her pain. Like all masks, her eyes revealed everything - every emotion that was locked up – and spilled it.

"Why is my fare princess so sad?" asked Ikuto, noticing her pain.

"Because I'm stuck with you, obviously!" she murmured, but Ikuto could still hear every word. Amu continued forward, stopping only infront of a mirror. Not any mirror, but one with gold linings and extremely detailed markings. As she looked at the mirror, Ikuto noticed her drifting away into her memories.

_"Mommy! Your taking so long doing my hair! It hurts!" whined Amu. Midori got up and released her hair._

_ "Happy, now? I'm finished, so go look in the mirror!" said Midori. Amu ran to the closest mirror, beginning to admire herself. "Oh, look! Such a beautiful reflection in such a beautiful mirror, but to me, the real thing is better!"_

_ Amu giggled, "I wonder how it feels to be trapped, not in a cage, but having to have no freedom of being who you want." _

_ "Okay, then. You shouldn't say stuff like that, or it will happen!" warned Midori._

"Such a beautiful reflection for such a beautiful mirror, don't you think?" inquired Ikuto.

Amu blushed, "My mom said the very same thing."

"So that's where you've been all day!" laughed Ikuto. Before Amu could answer, her reflection grabbed her and pulled her into the mirror. "Amu…" was all she could hear, and it was fading away. In the mirror, it looked as if it had diamonds flouting in a teal ocean. The diamond objects reflected everything it could possibly reflect. In one of the diamonds, she saw herself, but this time, the reflection didn't copy anything she did. It looked like the reflection was begging to get out of the diamond. Amu swam (there was no floor) to the reflection.

"Please! I need help! I don't know who I am! Get me out!" it cried. Amu stuck her hand on the diamond, only for it to go back to the real world.

Ikuto saw her hand and pulled it. Amu came tumbling out, or so he thought.

"Finally, I'm glad you're alright!" exlaimed Ikuto.

Amu stared blackly, "Who are you? Who am I? Who is that?" She pointed to the mirror, and in it, was a another panicing Amu.


End file.
